Power Rangers: Carriers of the Mark
by BroadBoy
Summary: Hannah, Josh, and Clay learn their true family history which changes their lives forever in the fight against the supernatural.


**Power Rangers: Carriers of the Mark**

 ****AUTHORS NOTE: This is a bit long, most won't be this long. But while writing I am attempting to make this story more adult centered so be prepared during this series! Also, I will be looking for an editor. I don't have one.****

 _Life is full of choices, don't doubt that for a moment. However, do remember that we don't always get to choose._ -Joshua Adams

* * *

All year the room seemed dark and gloomy, but today was different. There was a lingering sense of life and achievement. Without anything changing, the room grew smaller as she marched towards the front. She had never hated being somewhere so much, but now she was scared to leave. The piece of paper in hand held more power than any paper should. As long as she kept it in her hand, she was young and unlimited in potential. But the moment she laid it in the stack of tests in front of her professor, she was responsible. She had a duty to herself to create a life and no longer had anyone to rely on. She felt a mix of feelings, but instead of being scared, she focused on being free.

She nodded a final goodbye to her professor and left the room. With the door shut, she could no longer go back. She allowed a smile to cross her face and took her first step into the journey of life. She headed for her dorm, where she would begin to pack and get ready for dinner with her roommate to celebrate their final night together. No more classes or deadlines. They had earned their way to the easy part of life.

Tomorrow was graduation. As she made her way back to her dorm, she savored every last breath of the air. There's something nostalgic about leaving a home, even the dorm she knew would only be temporary. She began to notice things that she hadn't noticed in four years of walking the streets of the campus. How there were no cracks in the sidewalks, and that all doors were blue sans the library with red doors. It goes to show that there are always things to learn.

She entered her dorm to see another girl with choppy brown hair packing what may be a bit to many clothes into small suit cases. She looked up from the mountain of clothes and smiled "Hey babe how'd it go?"

"Well, let's just say I'm glad it's over." She collapsed onto her bed. "Tomorrow I'll have my degree and never think about finals again!"

"Isn't it sweet? Life is turning out great!" said the girl with brown hair. "Oh yeah, Hannah, are we all still on for dinner later?"

Hannah jumped up into a sitting position, "Oh shit. I completely forgot about that. No I can't. Mom is on her way here to help me get ready to go home." She put her hands on her forehead, "I'm so sorry, Madison."

"Hey, it's no problem. Whoever wants to say goodbye and come over here and tell you. I'm gonna go ahead and go, you should start packing. We leave tomorrow afternoon and you haven't even taken your Jessie McCartney posters down." She laughed before grabbing her phone off her bed and leaving the room. Hannah collapsed back onto her bed and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 _Protecting all life comes before protecting your own._ -Clayton McKibben

* * *

"Hey honey, wake up" said a woman to Hannah as she woke. She was far older than Hannah, but still very young. She was small with dark blonde hair that wrapped her head like a protective blanket. "What are you doing napping?"

"Hey, mom." She yawned, "You made it!"

"Of course I made it, I'm not gonna miss my daughter's graduation. But it looks like you might, you haven't even started packing!" As Hannah lifts herself up to sit groggily on her bed, her mother begins sifting through drawers and tossing clothes on top of her. "You know, tomorrow marks true adult hood and this isn't a good start. What have you been doing all week?"

"Studying." Yawn.

"I bet you haven't done any training in weeks." She pulls bags from under the bed and begins folding clothes and placing them inside while Hannah sits.

"I've been golfing a little, but I've been focusing on school."

"What about acro? You're good at it, and it's important."

"Yeah, it was cool in high school, but I like to golf."

"Golfing doesn't keep you in shape, sweety. You have to keep those muscles strong." She throws a couple blouses at Hannah's face and motions at them. Hannah finally starts helping fold.

"Mom, I'm twenty-two and you're telling me to eat my broccoli. I'm staying in shape, but I don't think it's that important."

"It IS important." Pause. "Turn on the news, I need background noise when I work."

Hannah reached for the remote and clicked the TV on. "Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Anything sweety."

Hannah takes in breath. "I'm getting my degree tomorrow, but I never thought about what to do after. I don't have a job lined up and I don't have a decent resume."

"Honey, it's about building your resume. I've worked at the hospital for ten years, I'm sure I could get you a job as a nurse. You'd have to work with me, but only long enough to find another hospital. Plus, I think it'd be fun to see each other, and I'd make sure you never forgot your lunch," she talks without breath and without realizing that Hannah has blanked out and fixed her attention on the television. "I know we talked about this already, but I think it's the smartest step for you, you have to have a j—"

"Mom, look at the TV."

"What?" she turns her head to see the screen.

The broadcast was of an on-location news reporter outside a forest, "…two citizens were found dead this morning. Their names have yet to be released, but we do know that it was an animal attack. Their necks were both mortally wounded and the animal has yet to be identified…"

Hannah was the first to speak, "What kind of an animal—"

"It wasn't an animal."

"Of course, it was mom. What else could do something like that?"

"Eric."

There was a moment of silence. "Eric? What are you talking about?"

"Hannah, grab what you absolutely have to have, we need to go. We have to go now." Her mother started scurrying about the room the same way she did before, but with more panic.

"Mom, I can't go. I have to graduate tomorrow."

"Hannah, do what I say. Grab your things, we have to go. They'll mail your diploma, you can call your friends. Meet me in the car, I parked in lot A. Hurry!" She grabbed an armful of clothes and hurried out the door. Hannah still sat, motionless and confused. She wanted to argue with her mom, but since she was already gone she had to obey. She grabbed a couple more bags with more clothes stuffed inside and raced out the door. As soon as she got into the car she started asking her questions.

"Mom what's going on? Where are we going? I think you're overreacting, why on earth would I ever be in the woods?"

"Hannah, baby, just listen to me for once in your life. Everything I do, I do for a reason. I've seen those bite marks before, and I know who did it."

"Mom, you're a crazy person! Turn back, I have to get ready."

"We're not going back"

"Then where are we going?"

"Sinking Springs."

"Sinking Springs? Isn't that where you grew up?"

"We can find help there."

"Why do we need help?"

"There's a couple there, they worked with your father. They know the answers to all your questions. Just please let them explain. I only know that if I ever thought they were back, I'm supposed to take you to them."

"My father?" Nothing confused Hannah more, because her mother never talked about her father. "So they were in the military? They fought with dad in the supernatural war?"

"Hannah, no. Your father wasn't in the military."

"Yes he was, you said-"

"I know what I said. I said what made sense. But he wasn't. In the war against the supernatural, the military did very little to help. The military wasn't strong enough, those creatures were pure evil."

"Yeah, but they created the power rangers. The power rangers destroyed them all?"

"No. The power rangers sealed them. And they weren't part of the military. They were separate. They did what they could, and this couple we're going to see supplied them everything they needed."

"The couple that worked with dad? Who was dad?"

"Your dad was a power ranger?

"He what a po—"she was cut off by the sounds of her own screams. Suddenly, bursts of pain shot through her upper torso and arms. She continued screaming and even her mother couldn't explain that. As if they were hiding under her skin, dark green lines started to peel out onto her skin, like tattoos. They went up, down, left, and right. They covered her arms, shoulders, and upper back. As they marks grew, so did her pain. Her scream pierced through their ears, causing even more pain. Even as they stopped growing, they burned and singed. "Oh my god, mom what is happening to me!" she yelled.

"Hannah, we have to get you to Sinking Springs."

* * *

 _When you're stripped of everything you care about, start to care for other things._ -Hannah Rumpke

* * *

It was your everyday, American dream home. A small yard, next to a row of identical houses with white picket fences. Every yard was mowed and tidy. Inside the house was just what you'd expect. An open living room, two baths, and a kitchen with an island. What was different about this house was who was in it. Sitting on the couch were two young men, covered in tattoos. One had brown hair and tan skin. The other was ashy blonde and very pale. Both were accompanied by two fully grown women. Each were dressed well, they were clearly successful. The woman with the blonde boy had light red hair the hung low on her shoulders. She was lean and tall. The woman with the brown-haired boy had dark, curly locks that stopped at her neck. Her face was rounded she was much shorter than the other woman.

On the other side of the room, two others sat and watched them, silently. The woman had brownish-red hair and the man was blonde. The man was thick and had a slightly bent posture. The woman sat alert and had razor like facial features. They were much older than everyone else in the room and you could see it in their paling skin tone. The room was peppered with photos of them, as this was their home. No one spoke. Most waited patiently, but the boys nervously traced their tattoos.

"What are we waiting for? I want answers." Said the brunette boy. Breaking the silence.

"We're waiting for the girl." Answered the elderly man. "Then we'll explain everything." They waited for just awhile longer before hearing a screech in the driveway. "That's them now. Beth never could drive."

Before they could knock on the door, the elderly lady had it opened inviting their new guests inside. Beth comes through the door first to be greeted by the woman. "Beth, it's good to see you."

"You too Gina. I just wish it were under different conditions." Beth replied.

Gina looked past Beth to greet the other guest, "You must be Hannah. I never thought I'd need to meet you but you are even more beautiful than the pictures."

"Thanks?" Hannah stated, but not before noticing the tattoos on the boys that resembled her own. "Oh, my God, who are you guys? What are these?" she said, gesturing at the marks on her arms.

"We don't know, they won't tell us anything." Answered the blonde boy.

"I'll explain everything. But it's a lot, save your questions for the end," began the older man.

"Was my dad a Power Ranger?" Hannah said, impatiently.

"Your dad was a Power Ranger?" said the blonde boy, "That's cool as hell."

"My dad went MIA in the military before I was born." Said the brunette.

"That's what I thought about my dad, but apparently not. I'm not sure, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Said Hannah.

"Wait, that was what I was told about my dad too," the blonde had begun to put the puzzle together in his mind.

"Guys, calm down. All your fathers were Power Rangers." Said the man. Their faces grew more bewildered. He continued, "I'm Jarrod Weiss. This is my wife, Gina. We helped keep your fathers strong and equipped for battle. The war against the super natural is something you learned about in school, but the accuracy is wrong. The evil was far greater than anything a military could handle. They could only be defeated by the Power Rangers. We don't know much about the super natural, the information was lost in time, but I'll tell you what we do know. The supernatural army is made up of three sections of immortals. Witches, werewolves, and Vampires. They are led by the oldest member of all three groups, which is currently a vampire named Eli. We believe him to be the first existing supernatural. Each group is represented by a general, which is the oldest remaining member. Rainee, the witch. Paula, the werewolf. And Eric, the vampire. They have been around since the beginning of time, and so have the Power Rangers, to fight them. Their power is drawn from the tattoos, and they grew as their power did."

"This is a load of crap. The first supernatural was recorded during the war. That was only 22 years ago," the Brunette argued.

"You're correct," the man said, "that was the first time super natural being were recorded. But not the first time they've attacked. You see, each time they return to the Earth, they seek out more warriors to join them. The vampire and werewolves turn strong individuals. And the witches seek out those born with magic, and they capture and train them. Because you witches are found, not turned, they aren't all evil. At some point in time, a witch that fought for the Power Rangers cast a spell that put an invisible aura around the Earth. This hid the truth from people. Only the power rangers can see the supernatural and know the history. Everyone else forgets. It's not that they don't see it, it's that they can't comprehend it."

"Okay, then why does everyone know about the last super natural war?" asked the blonde boy.

"The spell accounted only for the naked eye. Back, the technology we have today was never thought of. Battles and war were caught on film, and the magic can't work through that. The average person can only know what is on film. Now that you're marked, you will be able to see it all."

"How do you guys know then?" asked Hannah.

"Some marks are earned, like the ones you have now. Some are discovered and can be used for a limitless number of things." He pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a star tattoo on his upper right arm. "This is the mark of sight. When it's tattooed to your body by someone else with the mark, or by someone with your marks, it allows the person to see through the magic. The mark has been passed through my family for years. We've worked alongside the rangers for as far back as our family's journals go. It is our duty to practice medicine and devote our life to understanding the super natural body."

"Why the supernatural body?" asks Hannah.

"Because Power Rangers are born human, but if the supernatural attack during their lifetime, they become supernatural themselves by receiving those marks."

"Are you sayin— "the brunette is cut off.

"I'm getting there. Yes, you guys are super natural. Your bodies are tougher, stronger, faster, and heal quicker. But you're not invincible. You can die. The issue we face, is that each time the super natural return to Earth, they come back stronger. But the rangers stay the same. They can only be more advanced, which is where my wife comes in."

Gina stepped forward and began to explain, "I met Jarrod in college, I was majoring in electrical engineering. I have a gift when it comes to invention and creation. Morphing into the rangers used to be a spiritual process, but I simplified it down to a device. A device we'll be giving you."

"Giving us?" asked the brunette as he leaped to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"It is your duty as the descendants of the marks to take up the position of your fathers." Explained Gina.

"I didn't even know my father. He died, so I don't owe anything to him."

The woman with him sat him down. "Calm down, Clay. It's why we had you."

"Why you had me?" Clay began to rage, "You mean I was born to fight a war I knew nothing about until now? I'm twenty-two. You let me make plans and start a life knowing I'd have to fight evil?"

"No, we didn't think they'd be back during your life time." His mother attempted to comfort him.

"Who cares?" Hannah spoke up, "Is that why you pushed me so hard to be in shape mom?" she didn't wait for an answer, "I just spent four years of my life working towards a goal that is being taken away from me. I don't want to fight the super natural. Dad _died_ doing that."

"Everyone calm down!" Jarrod yelled, "No one expected them to come back so soon. It's usually hundreds of years. They're getting stronger faster. They're evolving. Destroying a supernatural creature seals them back into the underworld, but usually at great costs. Our mission is get them there, while destroying the underworld as well. "

"And what is their mission?" asked the blonde.

"To harness your powers. That will give them an ultimate power to control the world and destroy the Power Rangers forever. But they've never succeeded. We've always sealed them all back." Said Jarrod.

Beth was the next to speak, "We didn't know your fathers. Before their final battle, they needed to make sure the power would continue, and that's only done through having a child. They were your age when it happened, and so found surrogates, us. They gave us the marks and taught us the importance of the situation, convincing us to give birth to you guys."

The three were speechless. Their mothers weren't mothers to them anymore, but sergeants. "Josh, baby, I'm sorry." Spoke the mother of the blonde boy. She put her hand on his shoulder but he jerked away from her.

Jarrod continued, "Someone was to hold the mark and fight the evil. Otherwise the world will be taken over by evil. There is a transfer mark if you guys are unwilling to fight, we can find someone who can take your place. The only problem is, is the marks can't be passed through the family of a transfer. But we do what we have to do to fight."

"I have a question," said Clay, "If this is what we were born for, why couldn't we know?"

"Because your mothers took on the responsibility of caring for you. They treated you as though you were their own choice. They wanted you to live normal lives and not know any of this. It breaks our hearts to know that you must fight." Gina sympathized. "And to put it bluntly, if you walked out of here now, that's fine. But the supernatural will still be after you. They need to kill the three of you together in a power harvesting ceremony. You can't just choose to ignore this. And, if you transfer the power, you're putting someone else's lives in danger. You should know that not all rangers died during the fight. Yes, the duty comes with sacrifice, but it's also an opportunity to save the world and to do something spectacular."

The room fell silent and all eyes landed on the three in question. Suddenly, all the work they've done in their lives felt lost. College, moving out, making adult decisions. They didn't feel like they had done those things anymore, they felt like children. As if all the sudden their lives had restarted. They were facing a world they'd have to re-learn and as much as they wanted to turn away and go back to their lives, it felt wrong.

Hannah took in a deep breath and spoke, "You said marks can be earned? So do these grow? Because that was the most painful thing I've ever experienced?"

"Painful?" asked Jarrod, "I don't recall it ever being painful."

"She screamed her guts out when they started coming. I was scared to death," said Beth.

"What about you boys?" Jarrod thought out loud.

"It was… tingly," said Josh.

"Yeah, I was very aware of it, but it didn't hurt. It was just scary, I couldn't explain it," Clay pondered.

"Gina and I will look into it tonight," Jarrod said, "But we need to know if you are willing to commit yourself to this war."

Jarrod knew that the fate of the world was hanging on their decision. He believed that everything happened for a reason. Even though he could transfer their power to someone else, he knew that the job was meant for these three.

Hannah looked over at her mom. She first felt a new hatred boil over her, but when she saw the care buried in her eyes, she knew that her mother never made a decision with bad intentions. Her mother loved her, and she had to understand that. "I'm in." she breathed. The room filled with sighs of reliefs, knowing they had succeeded.

Josh looked from Hannah to Jarrod to Gina and to his mother, contemplating the rest of his life all in one moment. He had a plan, and now he's being asked to change everything at one moment. And he tried to say no, except every time he opened his mouth to do so he choked. "Okay," he said, "I'll do it."

Everyone looked a Clay, knowing they were pressuring him. Clay didn't believe in family duties. He didn't believe that your life was planned from birth. He wanted to earn his destiny, not be handed it. He looked up, stern, "I'm not going to do this, because my father passed on a legacy. I won't do it because I was born to," Jarrod eased his head down in disappointment. "But I'll do it." Jarrod jerked his head back up, "Because the world needs someone to save them. And I'd be honored."

"Okay then!" Gina exclaimed, "Let's get started! I'll show you headquarters!"

"Headquarters?" asked Josh.

"Yeah, HQ, it's under the house. Hidden from the eyes of anyone, including witches." She opened a closet and pushed clothes to either side, revealing a wall with a medieval looking necklace hanging on it. "This is a talisman from the same witch who created the magical aura. It has been passed through Jarrod's family. It protects an area from the sight of a witches location spell."

"So the house is protected?" asked Hannah.

"No. What's behind the door is."

"Door?"

Gina pressed her hand to the wall and a blue, electronic grid waved over the entire wall before turning green. After Gina removed her hand the wall started to slide down into the ground revealing a set of metal stairs. They moved down them into a room with a center table with a white counter top and long, curved tables surrounding them, making a circle. Gina tapped the middle of the center table and it roared to life with holograms appearing all over the room. "It's a state of the art AI. It has access to ultra-speed internet, controls over the entire house, and we've even tapped into street cameras all over the world. Her names Sasha."

"Oh, my God. This is amazing!" exclaimed Josh.

"Sasha, Enforce protocol 032 and release emergency side arms." Gina commanded.

"As you wish." Boomed an electronic voice. The center table split into two and from the floor lifted another section of table with a silver box on it. The platform lifted to create a longer table. Gina opened the box revealing three silver finger bands. The left band glowed yellow, the right glowed blue, and the center glowed red.

"These will be your Accessors, or morphers. They'll transform you into Power Rangers and give you immediate access to our arsenal. They also act as communicators with us, and with the other rangers." As she grabbed the blue band, the light faded leaving it a plain silver ring. She brought it towards them and stood in front of Josh. "Joshua Adams, your father harnessed the power of the blue ranger. He was an over planner, but always prepared. At his center was the beaver. And from his power he could create energy fields for protection. You will carry on his legacy." She slid the band onto his right, middle finger. The blue glow flamed up again and left the ring, circling his body before landing in his chest.

Gina grabbed the yellow ring, allowing that light to disappear. She approached Hannah and began her speech. "Hannah Rumpke, your father was the yellow ranger. He didn't always see every detail, but the job always got done. His center held the bee. And with this power, he could move short distances at a speed faster than light itself. You will make your father proud." With the band on her finger, the light emerged from it and implanted itself into her chest.

Finally, Gina grabbed the red ring and stood before Clay. "Clayton McKibben, your father lead the team as Red Ranger. He was stubborn, but earned what he wanted. He was a great leader. And centered inside him was the cat. This gifted him the power of invisibility. And though I see your father in you, I believe you will create your own destiny." The light from the band on his finger twirled around his body and landed in his chest.

After a brief moment of silence Jarrod spoke, "I proudly present to you the Power Rangers. Carries of the Marks."


End file.
